The Humans of Zootopia
by ImaginationMachine
Summary: After an AnarchyWar fought on Greece,Marine General James and his brother Billy fly back to Florida but something terrible happens that sends the 2 brothers to Zootopia. There is a mysterious man that will help them get out of this mess while escaping the cops, but they don't know why would he help them, suspicious. Rated: T for Blood. (It also includes Romance, Warfare and, Crime)
1. Prologue

I know there is some of you that will skip the Prologue but I promise it has an intense story in it.

 **Let's Begin**

The year is 2037, after the economic collapse of Greece, the country turned into anarchy and it was up to the UN to re-establish a democracy. They sent troops with advance technology to impose order and sent first aid for the civilians, after 7 years of fighting in Greece the government was place back in order and the soldiers of the other countries left the newly formed Greece.

A General of the US marines division 17 and his brother, a Lieutenant General of that same squad, parted from albania in an airplane through Florida to celebrate their victory.

— Before the Flight —

"What shall I take with me, hmm..."

"James, you need to hurry so we can catch the plane"

"Going Brother!" Then the General whispered to himself the list of items"I will take my M4, my first aid incase Billy falls off the stairs, Definitely my snow disguise, some binoculars, my 9mm hand gun, my sniper, 2 bags of snacks, 5 bottles of water, my magnetic gloves, my lucky shovel, my arm strength booster, and my jumping shoes." _I think I wouldn't be alive if I wouldn't have this shovel to dig a bunker_ thought James as he place everything in his carry-on bag.

As soon as he was about to leave he remembered his tools, phone, Earphones, and most importantly his family picture. He barely remembered his parents anymore as he had been gone for 7 years on a hostile zone using his survival skills.

"Earth to James, Earth to James, the brain has left, I repeat, the brain has left."

"Stop it idiot" answered playfully James.

His brother Billy noticed what James had in his hand and asked "You still fainting about Mom and Dad right?"

James gave a sigh "I just never thought it would takes this long, I can't even remember how they sound or look like."

"Me too buddy but remember our saying..."

James knew what he was going to say and they both said "From the blue skies to the Dark tunnels, From the civilized cities to the unknown wild, I will never give up hope and never stop to love as every frown can be turned around."

"Thers is my big bro, now let me help you packing, we don't want to stay any longer now do we?"

James nodded a no and they both left for the airport.

— During the Flight —

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your Captain speaking, we are currently about to enter the Bermuda Triangle so we ask of you to turn off all electronics to keep the signal as clear as possible." and after a silence the assistants passed seat by seat to make sure that they turned off their electronics.

"The Bermuda Triangle, ooooo, scary. As if with our advance technology we need to be worried."

"Well, it never hurts to be precautious." answered James

"Like you and your long time to pack-up." James made sure to hit billy with the right amount of force to smack his head forward. "OW! That hurt!" Exclaimed Billy

"Oh i'm sorry, do you want me to kiss your bruce?"

"Shut up"

After a moment of silence the attendant reached our seat and asked us to turn off our cellphones which we did. Yet, after a while something strange occurred, a message got to me asking me to go to the bathroom so no one hears me on the phone. He did as suggested and almost immediately James got a call. He answered

"Hello?" he whispered

"No time to explain, get the parachutes from the back of the plane and jump off with your brother!"

"Are you nuts! Who are you!" He whispered loudly

"Something bad is about to happen, you need to get out before it is too late."

"Look out the window behind the plane and you will see 2 hurricane's chasing the plane, I suggest you hold onto something I have to go, do as I told you. Wait! One last thing, when you jump off do not open the parachute until you are near the sea. Bye!"

James put his phone away and returned to his seat to find 2 hurricane's chasing the plane. Almost instantly he headed towards the pilot cabin to find the pilot telling him "I told you so"

He immediately went to the back of the plane, got the 2 parachutes, his carry-on bag and opened the emergency exit taking his brother with him without warning. As soon as he got off the plane there were 5 hurricane's surrounding the plane.

"WHAT THE HELL JAMES!"

"Put on the parachute!" James quickly handed his brother the parachute and as soon as he had it on he looks for the release cordon "NO! WAIT!" But it was too late, Billy already opened the parachute and started to float in the air. James didn't want them to separate so he pulled the cordon. Instantly a message got to James, it was the same guy, he read the message saying 'I warned you, now, as a tip, when you land just hide in the alleyway' then he heard a voice calling for him

"James!"

"What brother?"

"Look out behind you!"

As James looked back he saw the hurricane striking lightning like crazy which pulled him to it as James shouted "BILLY!" just to be shot by lightning.


	2. Zootopia

In a normal day at the ZPD Judy had just received a report that lightning struck on the rainforest district continuously like a light show and was asked by the civilian to is 1 year after the 'Savage' incident.

"Nick! we've got a case." said happily the small bunny

Nick groaned "This better not be another small case, It's been long since we've had a great adventure"

"Don't worry partner, I've got a good feeling about this one!"

"Fine but can we get some coffee on the way there?" pleaded the fox

"Sure, but just hurry it"

"Well someone is excited for their first day of school" Said Nick playfully

"Just get in the car!" Ordered Judy annoyed

— Meanwhile on the lightning site —

"Ow, ow, ow, gosh I need a new back. Where the hell am I" Suddenly James remembered what the guy in the plane said "Where could I find an alleyway in the jungle." _Maybe there is a city up ahead_ thought James. Suddenly his phone vibrated, It was the guy again with one last message reading 'If you are reading this that means you made it to the rainforest, head north and you will find a wall leading to the city. P.S. take it easy and don't gobble it up all at once, this is not Human Earth.'

"Better go north, apparently this guy knows what he is talking about" James tried to get up but the lighting strike took him down hard so he took out his M4 and used it as a walking stick while he regained his strength and he started walking north until he got to the wall, he unpacked his magnetic gloves and started climbing with his stuff until he reached the top of the wall where he witnessed a world governed by animals. He followed the instructions and hid in the alleyway.

"Where in god's name am I?" Suddenly he saw a sign reading "Welcome to Zootopia, clever name, a Utopia for Zoo animals." he yet wondered if it would be okay to wonder around in the sidewalk or hide in the alleyways. He decided to hide he unpacked behind a trash bin behind a coffee shop so that he would eat without getting caught.

— Meanwhile inside the Coffee shop —

"I will have a double-espresso please"

"Come on Nick, Hurry it up" asked Judy

Nick answered with a smile "You can accelerate perfection" He felt smart for his comeback but made Judy more tense

"Well if it is going to take that long I shall go to the bathroom for a moment"

"I'll wait for you in the car once i'm done here Carrots!"

— Meanwhile with James —

"Oh man, I think that if I am to regain energy I need some coffee but I can't just enter there, they will see me."

"Well, I have to do desperate actions in desperate times, now, how do I get in" James wandered the alleyway for some kind of door or passage from where to enter and then he spotted a duct vent.

"Aha! Oops, better not be too loud." Whispered james

"If I am to make it out incase they see me I will need my gloves and boots to escape but the cloves will just stick everywhere, I will need to go without them, I just leave my stuff here ready to go."

James used the trash cans to get up into the duct vent to find it sealed. "Idiot, how could I forget to grab my tools." After opening the vent he entered quietly with tools in hand to open andy other necessary vent. Then he made it to the vent above the counter where Nick was waiting for his coffee. James silently opened the vent and waited for the coffee to be place in the counter for him to snatch it. Then when the fox had a smile in his face he knew it would be about time to snatch it. Right when Nick was being handed over the coffee he swiftly grabbed as the the fox looked at him and screamed "Hey!" then James saw a badge in the fox's chest so he crawled back. At that right moment Judy was getting out of the bathroom and heard Nick scream.

"What happened Nick?"

"That guy just stole my coffee! He is going to the alleyway!"

P.O.V. James (P.O.V. = Point of View)

"Oh god! Oh god! I think that fox had a cop badge! Better get my stuff!"

"Shoot I hear them coming!"

P.O.V. Third Person

"Hey you there! Stop in the name of the law!"

 _Shoot, they ARE cops I'll try negotiating._ Thought James. "No! Wait! You have it all wrong officer I mean no damage in any way! I don't have any money!"

"Still, stealing is wrong!" answered Judy

"Yeah! And now you are going to jail!" added Nick

"No! Please I can explain!"

"I think there is nothing else to explain." threatened Nick

"Stay back! I don't want anyone getting hurt!"

"Then come with us mister...mister?"

"James, James Harrington, General from the 17th squad of the US Marines!"

"Okay mister James, put your hands and the coffee in the floor and stay still."

James obeyed her command but she didn't know that he was turning the boots on and stood up again.

"Sir, I asked you to put your hands and coffee in the floor" Judy now had a tranquilizer in her hand

"This may be my biggest regret I will ever have, but It's a decision I must take"

"Last warning Sir, Stand down!"

"Okay then, let's see how good your aim is!"

He immediately dashed towards the trash can taking out the lid and using it as a shield. Judy tried to get him but he already had the lid in hand. In that same instant he used an eighth power of his boots and made a gigantic jump to the other side of the alleyway.

"Try and catch me!" shouted James


	3. The Chase

As James started to run Judy and nick started to chase him. James being a soldier of the US Marines could move easily through the crowed while Judy and Nick were bumping into every civilian.

"Man, he is fast!"

"He is Nick, but there is an intersection right up ahead which will give us enough time to catch up."

Judy was wrong as the moment she finished her sentence the green light was given for animals to cross. James sprinted to the other side and tried to hide in another alleyway believing he had lost them so that he could still have his coffee.

"I think we lost him Nick, he is too fast!"

"No we didn't I can still smell the coffee" Sniff, Sniff "And he is drinking it"

Gulp, Gulp, Gulp "Mhhh, now that is some good coffee"

"Ehem" informed Nick "I believe that was mine"

"And I believe it is time for me to go"

"I don't think so"

James rose his shielding trash can lid, that he still kept, fast enough to block the tranquilizer dart. Immediately he climbed some trash containers to later use a quarter of the boot's energy to impulse him to a fire ladder which he brought down, and he climbed.

"Come on he is getting away!"

"I'll call reinforcements" _Chopper 001 this is official Judy, I request assistance in area 563 of the city center, be cautious, the target can jump higher than a kangaroo._

 _Copy that Judy, Chopper 001 on it's way._

"Wait is that the sound of a chopper?! Oh no!" In an attempt to get an early advantage James jumped to the roof of a building beside the one he was climbing wasting all of the boot's power which he needed to wait for recharge. Beside him he saw a wall whose top he could jump to and run across the top, and so he did.

"Judy! Wait up!"

"There is no time he is on top of the wall and tired!"

 _It's been awhile since a sprint like this, I could really use a timeout._ Thought James

Soon he heard a bump behind him he quickly took out his M4 and pointed at the target, Judy.

"Stop following me and let me be, I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"You don't need to keep running, we are not going to hurt you James"

"Maybe not officer but, I will still be a prisoner and I can't let that happen"

Beep Beep. That was the sound of the boots fully recharged with solar power, and James formulated a plan in his head that would be incredibly risky but worth it. He placed his M4 back in his carry-on and took out one of the magnetic gloves.

"What are you doing?"

"I am doing what I think is the better option" James jumped off to the other side of the wall and slipped through the side of it. Just before touching the ground he placed his hand in the metallic wall and landed safely except for that pull he received from falling down. He then took his and from the wall and grabbed his injured arm in grunts of pain. After a while he pulled himself together and made a jump that wasted all of it's energy to get into the snowy section of the town.

"Nick! Nick where are you!?"

"Right here Carrots. Phew! Did you get him?"

Her face reflected disappointment as she looked into the snowy part of the city which was called Tundrutown. "Get yourself ready, we are going after him!"


	4. Secret Whearhouse Meeting

With help from the helicopter the tag team of judy and Nick entered tundra town's center where James was last seen and where he left his trash can lid. The bunny knowing that James was a smart guy, she insisted in looking in the outside part of tundra town, although Nick replied the decision was final.

"I am telling you Carrots that he is going to be inside the town, not in the more abandoned outside!"

"Nick, this guy is smart, he wouldn't want to get spotted easily so he obviously isn't in the inner part of Tundratown. Even if he was we would be informed immediately."

After a few minutes passed they got all the way to the snow covered surface are where there were clearly some foot print left in the snow leading to the forest. The duo followed the track with precaution until they saw a light coming from a warehouse hidden in the woods.

"Ok, from here until we are out there is no talking understood Nick?! We are going to sneak in there."

As they got closer they started to hear a sound that they haven't heard before but knew what it was, music. This could drive attention away from James while they were inside. But then as they opened and closed the door James turned around to see the door closed and no one in sight. Yet he knew they were there because he has been in infiltrating missions so he knows that the wind could have not made that. So James continued repairing his Boot which suffered from that long jump he took. But then unexpectedly his phone started to ring, the number was registered in his contacts, Billy. He immediately stopped the Music and answered the phone and putting it in speaker mode because he thought that he could soften the infiltrating officers with a friendly call.

"James? James a-are you there?"

"Don't worry little brother I'm here."

"How do I know i-it's you?"

"Now, now calm down Billy, I know we are seeing animals walking on 2 feet and talking but we are oath brothers, and what does the oath say."

James and Billy tuned together "From the blue skies to the Dark tunnels, From the civilized cities to the unknown wild, I will never give up hope and never stop to love as every frown can be turned around."

"James, It is you!"

"The one and only"

"I thought you were dead when the hurricane sucked you in and the lightning hit you."

"But what happened to you Billy?"

"Basically the same."

"But how did you know that the hurricane's were coming?"

"I'll explain later just tell me where you are"

"I'm in some kind of jungle I guess, I only have a sharp stick and a knife but no food and water."

"Okay little bro, just go northward and you should find a deep canyon. I'll meet you there."

"Don't close the call!"

"Why?"

"If something goes wrong you should be able to inform me."

"Fine, I will tie the phone to my head so i don't have to hold it. I will put you in mute for a minute, but I'll be right back."

"Ok bro."

Nick and Judy heard the whole thing and felt sorry for him, he was looking for his little brother after being hit by lighting. They decided to wait until he goes to leave. James packed his things and placed on his gloves, boots, and place his 9mm handgun in his back pocket. But he stopped at the door before leaving as he remembered that Judy and Nick were still there. He looked at them with a smile and left giving them a sign of relief. Seconds after the relief Judy and Nick remembered that they had a job and they had to take him and his brother to the ZPD so they called for someone to get James's brother and ran out of the warehouse to see James walking away with no care about the 2 of them.

"Hey! Stop!"

"What now officer, because incase you were deaf I have to go get my brother."

"We can send someone for him. No! If an office goes looking for him he is going to get sceared and maybe get hurt."

"Sorry James but we can't just let you go, when a civilian sees you they get scared because of your abilities."

James stopped without looking at the officers "It's not that. First, let me ask you, what animal do you think I am?"

"We don't know, but a very intelligent one indeed" complimented Judy

"What about you mister fox?"

"First of all the name is Nick and second of all, I think you might be some kind of tall raccoon"

James turned around "I...am a human."

"A hoo man?

"Yes, and I could already tell that I was going to be a weird species among you so I hid."

"But, why? we would never hurt you."

"Lier!" Judy stood in show as James took deep breaths before continuing "Every dominant species of a planet does painful treatments to the new species, It's just natural"

"James! James! Help please!"

"Billy what happened!"

"Some Police animals came to me and want to take me!"

"Run billy! I will catch up to you!"

"Please do so!"

James took out his gun and pointed it at Judy with anger in his red turning eyes Judy and Nick stood frozen, he wanted to pull the trigger for her telling the police about his brother but he couldn't, because deep down he did not want to kill a defenseless bunny. He lowered the gun slowly and place it back on his back pocket but as he turned around Nick shot a dart at him and it met its mark on the back. James stopped and took the dart out and threw it to the snow Judy and Nick were surprised to see that the tranquilizer didn't take him down he said "bullet proof vest" and used his boots to get to the wall dividing the Jungle and the Tundra. Judy and Nick quickly ran to a police car that Chopper 001 lest if needed for use and they drove off.


	5. Jungle Encounter

By the time James made it to the wall he saw Billy as he was getting away from him, he couldn't catch up as they were too far away he thinked of a solution to his problem as more cops were unifying to capture Billy. Then he saw many continuous vienes going by the canyon and thought that he could catch up by swinging like Tarzan, he was left with no other options so he took some steps back and raced for the vienes, he barely made it but as he got closer, the cops noticed him and fired darts at him, although hard to maneuver, he eventually evaded all of the darts until he was out of range for them. He noticed that all the cops were left behind and billy was still running. He felt they were finally going to re unite, them out of nowhere the cop car of judy and Nick appeared and was chasing Billy. But Billy knew what to do and he threw the sharp stick Which instantly made the car stumble and crash almost falling down the canyon. Seeing this James swinged down with Billy.

"Billy, get out of here now, and take my sniper to defend yourself"

"What?"

"You heard me, get out, run!"

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry for me, I just have to do something first. Now go!"

Billy ran into the Jungle to hide himself from the police. Meanwhile James saw that Judy and Nick were trapped in the car with Judy unconscious, and Nick barely conscious. James broke the window on top of the car and got inside to take them out. But to make sure they were alive "Are you guys okay?"

"Ta-ake Judy first."

"What?"

"I said get Judy out of here first."

James did take her out to find her left leg and ribs broked "Now out you go Nick"

"Why would you help us? We have been trying to capture you all day."

"I'm just going to say that lives are worth saving"

"Thanks Ja-"

"Don't thank me yet, It seems you're stuck. Don't worry I promise I'll get you out"

Ehehehheheheheuuuuuuuu

"I don't like that, but don't worry, you're almost free"

Suddenly, as soona s Nick was free the car started to fall to the canyon and James tripped leaving him hanging on the edge. He then looked at Billy and shouted "Behind You!" but as he turned back he was knocked out by a cop, and as if he started to float, James was up on his feet again and runned towards the cop to tackle him down which also knocked him out. Them he saw the cops coming and he took billy on his back and ran as the cops were now shooting real bullets, 3 of which hit James, before they lost him at the end of the canyon. Because they didn't know that he used his boots, and now had a desert in front of him.


	6. Fair Trade Part 1

_There is no time to lose, I have to get to the other side of the wall before the law sees me._ James Thought _I'll use the power of the boots to cushion the fall._ Still, James forgot that his boots were still charging and were not ready for use

 _CRACK_

"OH MY GOD! AAUGHH! First aid First aid where is it?!"

"I think I heard something on the other side of the wall!"

"God dang it! First aid, found it!" He carefully took off his boots, rolled up his pants, and reorganized his broken foot to carefully cast it. "Oh No! Billy, you got shot! Now I have to waste more bandages."

After placing the bandages in his brother he looked through his stuff for something to help him stand up. _My M4 would be a good support but I would scare anyone with first sight, Aha! My lucky shovel!_ And he parted into the desert part of the city.

— Meanwhile with Judy and Nick —

"Judy, Judy! Judy can you hear me?!" Judy groaned with her sight blurry and her ears ringing she couldn't focus on anything as Nick tried shaking her head lightly.

"I'm here Nick."

Nick started to burst into tears and hugged the bunny as she regained consciousness. And out of a police car came Bogo, chief of the ZPD.

"Well then, it appears you've both had a rough day but i'm glad you just had minor injuries, and a small unconscious event. Some of us will stay and have a night watch but you two surely need to rest. I will order a car to take you home. I hope you have a good night rest."

"Thanks chief" said Judy with a weak smile, she did feel tired and exhausted for all of the commotion and entered the cop car to go home."

— Meanwhile back in the Desert city of Zootopia —

"Billy, man you are heavy as hell! Plus the injury doesn't help. I need to find transport."

He searched around the streets but all cars were either too big or too small. Then he found a sports car that looked new and had the key still on it. He then received a message from his phone saying 'Got you a gift seeing that you needed transport' It was the mystery man.

"The hell? I thought he said he was going to stop talking to me. Maybe it was because of interference. Well, at least I got a sweet ass car."

James approached carefully to the car and placed Billy in the back and placed his seatbelt on, them James did the same as he had a bit of trouble to start up the car.

While driving James thought of what to do with an injured leg and a unconscious shot brother. He also thought about the supplies, they were running low. He needed to rest to heal his wound, he decided to go to the center of town to pick-lock into an apartment room so that he can rest. _I better go into the far side of the town where the worst apartments are to not draw attention._ Thought James.

After a while he made it to a dark-red apartment building where all but one room had the lights on he decided he wanted to enter that one. He counted the floors and the rooms to see which one it was. "219" he finally said. James struggled to get out of the car because of his injured leg as he took his first step he soported himself with his shovel. James took a small look inside.

"Shit," said James with a low voice, "The lobby man is still there, I will have to enter by the window, let's just hope these windows aren't locked."

James climbed up the fire exit ladder with difficulty to the 2nd floor but the window was locked "Shit" he said while trying to shake the window open, he noticed that the lock was weak. "I could use my arm strength boosters"

He got down and pulled up some thin metallic cylinder up both his sleeves and was about to turn it on we he thought. "This thing may cause me bleeding but will this survival be worth using it?" He questioned himself over and over but eventually he pressed the on button which immediately carved into his skin making him shout in his head because he didn't want to get heard _AAUGHH! YAAAAAA!_ The Arm Strength Boosters covered his bones with a shield of steel so that he wouldn't break his bones and the immune system was shutted off in the muscles of his arms so that he would truly keep using his strength to max potential until his arms had no energy.

"Fuck...Oh my Fucking god. I really don't want to do this again" He went back up and opened the window with all the strength that he could give without breaking the window.

 _Chiiiing_

The lock broke and the window was open with no crack in sight. He went back down to the car to get his brother and his stuff along with the keys, as soon as he placed everything inside he thought to himself _It's amazing how no one noticed me braking here_

Weeeh ooooo Wheee ooooo

"Holy Shit, the cops" James quickly got inside, closed the window and closed the curtains. He started to hear voices and took a small peek outside to see what was happening.

"Let me help you with that step m'lady" Nick said with a joking look on his face

So Judy played along "Why thank you Sir" They both laughed and stepped inside the lobby while Judy said "I'm glad we are finally home"

 _Home?_ James wondered the dark room to find any picture and he saw the picture of the bunny and the fox together as cops "You have got to be Fucking kidding me. Wait, why do I feel the floor wet?" he looked down to see a puddle of blood forming in the floor with holes in the back of his injured leg. He wondered _Why am I bleeding just now?_ Them he remembered he had his A.S.B.'s on _Dam, must've been this stupid booster_.

"Okay Judy, one step at a time, you don't want to hurt yourself anymore."

"Oh come on Nick, I've had worse situations."

 _Fuck. It's too late to run now. I would get caught with this injury. Think James Think! Got it! I will just play it cool and try to propose a trade with them. Yhea I can totally negotiate with them._

P.O.V. Judy

I walked down the hall while Nick would support his arm in my head and say "What? Friends support each other don't they?" I laughed to his clever joke and I answered "Well will you support me with opening the door" he smiled and said "Of course Ju-" he stopped right before he grabbed the knob, he took out his gun and nodded me so that I would take out my tranquilizers

P.O.V James

" _They stopped, Shit, they know i'm here, better grab my 9mm and hide behind the wall quietly"_

P.O.V. Nick

His smell got stronger, I knew that smell them I opened my my eyes wide whispering "James" Judy looked at me with surprise and gave me the quiet sign as the started to count down with her fingers, 3, 2, 1 "Now!" she screamed. I quickly turned on the lights for us to see. Nothing was out of the ordinary until I took looked to the right to find and injured body and a bag full of items that were identical as the ones we saw at the warehouse.

P.O.V. Third Person

"Is James dead?" Wonder Judy while lowering her tranquilizer

"Judy I don't recognize his scent I don't think that is James but those items do belong to james"

"But the...Where is James?"

"Right behind you." he said with an evil smile

Neither of them turned around they knew he wouldn't reveal himself without having a weapon so they stood quietly in shook placing their hands in the air slowly.

"Don't worry officers, I am in no need to kill anyone. You may lower your arms."

They did as told and turned around with gun aiming at James "Then why did you come here?" she asked in fury. There was a moment of silence as James thought of his words while giving out a big sigh.

"Well, my original plan was to enter a house that did not have an active animal in it so that I could take some food and water to get out of Zootopia since I need time to cure my injuries, most of my equipment is broken and I had almost no more food or water."

"So this time you're robbing and apartment? Thought you said you didn't like to break the law."

"As if you are more qualified to judge me, I know you were once a criminal by your attitude. Or you are just a total jerk" the fox looked at him with an angry face as James smiled.

"Well, that doesn't matter now because he is a good cop now and you are coming with us."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, slow down there officer. I ain't going anywhere until I've had an answer to my offer."

"We are not into bribes James."

"Oh no, I am not going to bribe you, I am just going to exchange lives"

"Ha! As if you could defeat us both!"

"Oh but I can, shoot me in the arm!"

Nick looked confused at James's demands and asked "What?"

"What are you scared of me litle fo-"

There was a small silence where the shot echoed the room and blood slowly flushed from James's arm to be interrupted by his laughter that grew stronger by the second. Nick and Judy were frightened as James kept laughing a demonic evil at his shot arm since he did not appear hurt.


	7. Fair Trade Part 2

"Hahahahaha! Oh my! Oh my god! It's funny because you can't harm me"

"So," Judy started "What was your little trade about?"

"I've decided that since I don't want to harm anyone while getting away from you cops I wanted to give myself in for a 2 favors"

"Hey, wait a second, we are only accepting one for one person going to jail"

"Excuse me? Did you forget I saved you both from falling off the canyon in the rainforest. You wouldn't remember because you were unconscious Judy but you would right Nick?"

"He is right, he got us both out before the car fell to the canyon" Admitted Nick

"Well then, what are the 2 favors"

"Glad you asked, mind if I take a seat in the couch?"

"Of course"

"I hope you don't mind but I dropped some blood near the window and the door I can clean it if you want."

"We'll worry about that later, for now we want to hear your demands."

"Okay then, my first demand is that my brother can rest here until his injuries are cured. My second demand is that all of my stuff in that bag stays here."

"We can do that" said Judy

"Judy, we can't just leave this guy here with these weapons."

"Which is why I will record a message for Billy to know what is happening, that is if you have a camera."

"We do infact here you can have mine"

"Thanks Judy" he placed the camera in front of him and pressed the record button.

"Billy, if you see this it means that you are in the apartment of Officer Judy and Nick. Please don't alarm for what I am about to tell you" James let out a big sigh before continuing with the story "I have made a deal with Judy and Nick, I will be imprisoned in the ZPD in exchange for letting you stay with them until your injuries heal. I also have my stuff there incase you need food or water, I don't no if you will be allowed but come and visit me if you can, hope to see you soon." and he pressed the record button off. He instantly felt sick and weak, he had to support his arm on the couch as he placed the camera on the table. "Are you okay James?" Judy could not understand why all out of the sudden he felt weaker then ever.

"Yeah I'm fine Judy, I'm just a bit tired that's all"

"You don't seem so hot James" added Nick

"I'm fine , it's just" *cough* *cough* suddenly red spots of blood appeared in the floor making him feel even weaker to the point in which he was in his knees.

"Oh my god! James!"

"Don't worry, It's just these booster" he said as he took up his sleeve showing the cylinder that gave him the boost to stand against the 2 cops "When I turn this of the bleeding should decrees" and with the push of a button he screamed without warning as he coughed again and blacked out.

"Nick, help me stop his bleeding, I think he fainted!"

"I think we should just send him and his brother to the station."

"Nick! Are you out of your mind?! We have to keep our promises!" Exclaimed Judy while grabbing some bandages from James's first aid equipment.

"Why do you want to defend him so much? He is a criminal, and is also a crafty animal that can endanger our lives!"

Judy couldn't believe Nick's words she showed her teeth in a sign of anger that Nick quickly caught to his surprise. "Nick, you were once a criminal, you were once a danger to society, and I still defended you in the worst of cases." Nick was worried, he knew she was right, and he remembered how he would desperately elude the police and he finally answered "You're right Judy, let's put him in the couch" Judy nodded as they carefully placed him in the couch with a pillow on his head as they headed back to their room.(Yes they sleep in the same bed because they are now engaged in a relationship.)They turned off the lights and went to bed.

"Good night Nick, thank you for supporting me"

Nick gave a small laugh before saying "No problem Judy, anytime my girl needs me, good night." And they drifted to sleep.

 _CHshuck CHshuck Pow_

Nick jumped out of the bed with his heart beating wildly looking everywhere for where the sound was coming from as it echoed in the room to find her partner lying dead beside him and then he hear it again

 _CHshuck CHshuck_ "Sweet dreams Nick"

"James! Don-" _Pow_

"Ahhhh!" Nick immediately was sitting up straight in the bed painting short and hard breaths with cold sweat all over his body he turned to his right. Judy wasn't there then the bathroom door started to open, nick quickly grabbed his gun and pointed at the door, and Judy came in with her police suit on.

P.O.V. Judy

I entered the room because I heard Nick scream but I didn't know he would be so scared to point the gun at me, I saw that he didn't expect me to come in with that look in his face. "Nick, calm down, It's just me." Nick placed the gun down in the night table beside him as I walked near him and sat beside him to give him a kiss in the forehead. As I felt his cold wet fur I knew it was bad.

P.O.V. Third Person

Then we heard the main door open as James said "Hey, I suppose Nick is awake, just here to bring him bre-" _Pow_. A gunshot echoed the room, it was Nick, he fired the gun as he first saw James. James was not hit Nick luckily hit the plate where his breakfast was. "If you didn't want breakfast you could have just told-"

"STAY BACK! STAY BACK YOU MONSTER!"

"Nick, calm down it's just James, what happened."

"W-we were both in bed, a-and I heard-d a gunshot, you were...gone, and then I was gone too."

"I see, I will give you two some alone time to settle thing out." and he closed the door.

"Don't worry Nick," Judy whispered "I'm here, with you"

"Thanks Judy"

"Now, how about you have some breakfast I'm sure you will like James's eggs"

— After Breakfast —

They all arrived at the ZPD, James did not have handcuffs, he was going willingly. As they got in every officer in the building aimed their guns at James, but Judy said "Don't worry guys he is coming with us!"

Then Bogo shouted "What is the meaning of this commotion?!" Bogo then looked down stairs and saw James Shouting even louder "WHY DOES HE NOT HAVE HANDCUFFS?!"

"We will explain to you later but for now let's just say he is coming willingly"

"Well you better have a god dam explanation for bringing the most wanted criminal without handcuffs, be at my office in five." Bogo left to enter his office and slamming the door to almost break it.

"We're dead."

"Not more dead that I" added James

"Oh shut it you two, no one is going to die, now let's walk to the prison section"

They left the entrance of the Police station with many eyes watching them leave for the basement in which they contained all the prisoners. At first they saw some decent prison cells and said "Well, this dosen't look so bad."

"Actually your room is up ahead buddy." said Nick as he pointed to the darker area of the basement.

"I'd say that looks like Greece in the Anarchy war"

"Anarchy war?" questioned Judy

"Yhea, a 7 year war against anarchy after greece collapsed for not having enough money to sustain itself, glad I didn't lose anyone in my division." and he walked forward leaving Judy and Nick behind.

"You hear that Judy?" Nick whispered "This guy is more dangerous than we thought, he has combat experience of 7 years"

"We are not sure he fought the whole war." Judy whispered back

"Let's see" Nick turned around facing forward saying "Hey James"

"Yhea?"

"How long were you in that Anarchy war?"

"The whole war, and not just that, not only that but I also fought against a terrorist organization called ISIS with some ammo, guns, and men, we had to find our own food and water."

"See?"

"Okay he IS dangerous but I think we can trust him"

"I hope you are not serious"

They walked for a couple more seconds and James asked "You guys seriously need some light in here, where is my cell by the way." Nick just pushed a switch on the wall and lights began to pop out to show a glass cage with holes for air to come in. "Now that, is a cool cell, but it is a bit dusty, why?"

"Well, we haven't needed to use it in about 25 years so we just let it be" answered Judy

"Wow, I bet I'm gonna sneeze for eternity there but I've had worse."

"Ok buddy, now you get in there while we go with Bogo's office we will be right back, hopefully"

"Okay bye"

And they left upstairs.


	8. The Mystery Man

"Now, tell me, what the hell is happening! Because if I remember well, and I do, you were going to rest nice and easy, not go chase the fugitive! What part did you not understand!"

"Sorry chief Bogo, we did not go after him, he came to us."

"He knows where you live?!"

"Yes and No"

"What do you mean Wilde?"

"He was searching for a place to get more food, water, and rest a while. Without noticing, he entered our apartment."

"I see, but that doesn't explain why he comes in 'willingly'. Can you answer me that?"

They both sighed and then Judy spoke with her face looking down "We made a deal" Bogo stood shocked for a second but then spoke

"What was the deal, Hops?"

"We let his brother stay in our apartment until he healed his wounds"

"Brother? You mean the other fugitive?" They both nodded

"Well then, if we are to keep this trade we will need someone making sure his brother doesn't get out, and when he is"

"There is no need Bogo, his brother left a message telling him why he is there and that he should not leave until his wounds heal."

"Well at least I will send some men to place a camera outside of your apartment if that is okay."

"Okay but only that one." Agreed Judy

They both got out, and Nick asked Judy "Why didn't you tell him about the other favor?"

"Because he would totally deny it knowing what many gadgets James has"

"I guess you are right, let's get some coffee. Sounds good?"

"You know it Nick." and they grabbed some coffee

— Meanwhile in Judy and Nick's apartment —

Billy woke up in a soft sofa with a wound on my left hip, he realized he was in an apartment and a camera was on the table in front of me. Billy decided to take a look at it to see if he can figure out anything, Billy searched through the made videos and the first one was with my brother in it so he pressed play. (I'm going to skip the video film because you guys already know what happend. If not check the previous chapter) he stood frozen for about a minute after the video finished.

"Stupid! Stupid! I just had to watch my back like James told me, why am I never there" Billy blamed himself for James trading his liberty for the one of his own brother. Then James Phone began ringing. Billy wondered _Who could be calling James in this strange world_. He picked up the phone to see who it was, but it was not in his contacts, yet he answered.

"Hello?"

"James, are you there"

"James is not here, i'm his brother so you can tell me what it is mister…"

"Xavier (css-avier), call me Xavier, where is James"

"He sort of,"(he said the following very fast) "Traded himself with the cops so that I wouldn't be imprisoned."

"God dang it!" he gave out a sigh "Listen, is there a red car near where you are at?"

"Let me check." He looked outside his window and saw a red sports car in there. "Is it a red sports car by any chance?"

"Yes that's the one, James must have left the keys somewhere in the place you are. After you found the keys drive the car to the north-eastern wall of the city and run into the forest shouting 'terminator is in the house' understood"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I was the one that warned your brother about the hurricane's, so do as I said understood?"

"Yes"

"Good, meet you there, bye and good luck."

"Bye Xavier"

"Wait, one more thing, don't trust anything the animals say"

Then Xavier hanged up the phone and a long beep was heard after he did on Billy's side of the call. He registered the call so he could call Xavier back if he needed to. The search for the keys was not long as they were in the table he found the camera. He grabbed the keys and his brothers stuff and left the cop's apartment to the lobby but he forgot that he did not have to be seen by anyone and the lobby keeper shouted "It's the criminal!" and she immediately called the police confusing him with James, billy ran outside and immediately got in the car, and drove off.

— Meanwhile in the Police Department —

"Carrots, we've got a problem"

"What is it?"

"Our lobby keeper called, she said she saw James get out of the building, and driving a red sports car east, she must've confused billy with James."

"Oh no! Come on let's go after him! I'll call Bogo for reinforcements"

' _Bogo! James's brother has been spotted getting out in a red sports car eastward. I request a helicopter and 3 more car units.'_

' _AAUGHH! I told you he was going to run off, I will call for your reinforcements, don't let him escape.'_

— Meanwhile with Billy —

"Start you stupid car start!" _Vroom_ "Good, now go!" _Vrrrrroom Vrrrrrrrromm_

"Better go to that north-eastern exit"

 _Tuka Tuka Tuka_

"What the? Shit, a helicopter, they are trying to track me. Let's see how well it can follow me"

Billy made a slight move to the right (going south) and the helicopter followed him, but then made and extreme move right leaving the helicopter behind but it was still in the chase. He then turned left then right into an alley and right again into the streets (now going east), but the helicopter still followed him although even farther behind.

"Just a couple more shakes and I will get him out of my back"

 _Wheeeooo Wheeeooo_

"Shit the cars are here" Billy made a big turn to the left (now going north) which caused a crash behind him and the car couldn't follow him but to his surprise he found 3 cop cars blocking his 3 exits, and slowed down.

Judy got out of her car and shouted"Sir, get out of the car immediately, we have you surrounded!"

Billy had to come up with a plan because he did not want to disappoint his brother or Xavier, so he did a desperate move. He took his seatbelt off and grabbed his brothers stuff and speeded up into the front car (which was not Judy and Nick's car) with full force and crashed into the car, and as he predicted he came out flying a block forward with minor injuries because he used his bag as cushion. He then took out his brother's phone and called Xavier.

"Billy? Why are you calling me?"

"We've got a problem, the car is destroyed and the cops are after me but I have a bit of a lead, what do I do?!"

"Okay Billy, as soon as you are about half a minute of the wall tell me and I will cover fire you."

"Cover fire me? But how, there is a thick wall between us!"

"Just trust me, it will work."

"Hey come back here" It was Judy shouting from her car at full speed at Billy

"Okay I trust you, just do it now, I've got a bunny cop on my tail"

As soon as he finished that sentence Xavier hanged up. "Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!"

"We will catch you sir just give up now!"

"Come on Xavier where are you"

Suddenly the wall Billy was headed to exploded as a drill appeared out of nowhere, and the drill retracted. Instantly, 5 armed humans came out running towards Billy to save him while a man with a scar and patch on his right eye (To put it in easy terms, he was Nick Fury from Marvel Shield but with Black spikey hair and was sort of latino skinned. If you don't know who he is search his name on google images) shouted "Run Billy! Run!" They all waited for Billy to pass them and prepared to fire as the cop car stopped. Judy and Nick saw that they were going to shoot so they hid under the front window as Xavier shouted "Fire!" When Billy made it to the other side he called for retreat and they all escaped to the forest safely.

"Billy follow me up this hill and get into the bunker." It was a tall hill which they climbed for about 5 minutes but they made it to the top and entered the bunker, and by the looks of the inside he could tell that the whole hill was the bunker.

— Meanwhile with Judy and Nick —

"Are they done firing Judy?"

"I think so Nick." They both got up and saw the enemy leaving into the outside

"We should follow them."

"No Nick, we shouldn't, they have more advanced weapons than us."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Let's ask James if he knows anything about this and we debate on whether or not call on the army, because whoever they are, they are surely more stronger than the ZPD."


	9. Operation: Friendly Fire Part 1

**Just so you guys know, this chapter is shorter than the rest and the next one as well because all together would be way to long. Also I've been pretty busy with work so sorry for not posting earlier.**

"So in summary you are telling me that, the fugitive escaped the city, a team of animals with military equipment helped this fugitive escape, and they carved a hole in our city wall?!"

"When you put it that way, Bogo, it sounds worse than it seems a bit more bad than it actually is" said Nick

"Well then tell me, what is worse than a rebellious group of an unknown species with military equipment and the possibility that there are more than just five of those"

"Only a full out war" Answered Judy

"Wrong, a civil war, which is what this new enemy may start, there is no need to discuss, we are calling in the army."

"Well we can at least ask James if he knows anything about this."

"Yeah, and maybe we can take the answers out ourselves if we need to."

"Nick!"

"No Judy, he is right, we have to get the answers any way possible. Tell our prisoner to go to the Interrogation room immediately, I will catch up to there."

— Meanwhile at the bunker —

"Whoa!"

"Yep, that was my same expression when I found this old abandoned place in the hands of our own hacker and leader, Bellwether."

"Would it be okay if I go meet her?"

"Of course, she actually wanted to see you personally."

"What for?"

"Well you are a US Marine right?" That kept Billy thinking, why would they want a member of the US Marines if the animals couldn't find them in this place? They walked until stopping at an elevator and Xavier pressed the button on level -25.

"So, how do you guys get energy, I don't see how you can possibly produce it."

"We use thermal energy from the earth's core to power our bunker without getting caught"

"And how do you craft your guns and ammo?"

"You sure are one questioning guy, every level has every need that we may have for any occasion, from fun to discipline, from war to democracy, and from food to water to energy."

"Must have taken decades to make this magnificent bunker of your's."

"We actually found it, not builded it, but I will tell that story later, we still have much to do."

 _Ding dong_

"That's our stop, follow me." we walked forward through a grey hall until some steel doors with no handle. He then said "Terminator is in the house"

 _Password accepted, Welcome to Central Command_

The doors then opened automatically revealing a room full of of screens, computers, and people, the last thing he expected to see in this world. "This is some god dam Central Command you've got here Xavier"

"Yhea it is and here comes our leader on your left" Billy turned around to his left and saw 2 men in black suits which could be described a body guards and they stopped in front of us. Then they moved to the side to expose the leader. "A sheep? But isn't this bunker supposed to be hidden by all animals?"

Bellwether walked forward and spoke "Of course it is my dear but those bad animals up there want to make tests with you and you sure will not like that."

"Wait they do tests on humans?! We have to get my brother out of jail!"

"Wait he didn't come with you?"

"Things got complicated Ms. Bellwether, and General James ended up behind bars to save his brother."

"That poor man, we must get him out immediately, but it would be too dangerous to just infiltrate Zootopia, we will have to formulate a plan."

"Do not worry Ms. Bellwether, I already have a plan but I will need the prototype."

"The prototype? But it will only be temporary."

"That is fine, it will be effective enough."

"Excuse me Xavier but, what is the prototype exactly."

"Well, the prototype is a small toxic bullet that will temporarily make the host lose control of itself and attack others, like rabies but without the white saliva effect. Although we are trying to make it permanent, a temporary effect is just what we need. We are still going to need your help on this."

"Me? Why me and not any other person in this bunker."

"Because we know that you have great sniper skills."

"How do you know that? I have not you my sniper in this world,"

"As I told you before, we can explain everything later but right now we need to rush. So, can we count on you?" Xavier handed a loaded sniper with one prototype to Billy, but Billy had started to question this people again and he thought that they weren't trustworthy anymore, but if it was going to take that to rescue his brother.

"I'm in."

 _Chuuuck Chuuuck_

"Okay then, the plan is this, we will infiltrate you in the city with a disguise of a polar bear and go to the building west of the ZPD. There I will tell you what to do, but you must know that if they ask your name you are Pedro Breeze from Tundra Town, and 27 years old. Understood?"

"Yes sir."


	10. Operation: Friendly Fire Part 2

In the basement, where all the prisoners were kept, James was sitting in his bed hoping his brother would get better soon when Judy tapped on the glass with a worried face. "What happened."

"Well, we actually don't know completely so we came here to take you to the interrogation room to give us answers."

"Sounds very serious, were there any casualties?"

"Luckily no one was shot but they did have some heavy fire power."

"What do you mean by 'they'?"

"They are, more of your species."

"MORE!? How? I've not seen any single one of them here."

"Well apparently, they came out from the city walls. We thought you might have an idea so we are taking you to the interrogation room, please follow us."

Judy opened the door of the glass prison and directed James out of the cell. Without hesitation James can out and they still did not handcuff him, they went up 5 floors to find themselves on the top part of the building with a big window facing another building and James knew it was the west side of the building because the sun was setting. Bogo was waiting inside looking at the window and as we came in he said "I suppose you now know why you are here"

"I do but I do not know where these people could have come from."

"You maybe don't but what we will do here is draw the dots so that we can connect them, understood?" He still did not turn around, _I guess this guy might have an idea on who the rebels were_.

"Then ask me, what is your first question" Answered James as he took a seat.

Bogo turned around and took a seat "Well, we need to know if you had any contact with someone in this city."

James did not need time to think his answer and he said "I have only talked with someone whose identity I don't know and who must have hacked his way into delivering some messages to me since I did not give such a person my cellular number."

"I think we might have some possible candidates for that criteria we need to know who your brother is so we know why they would take him."

"My brother is Billy, General Lieutenant of the 17th division of the US Marines."

"Well I doubt that they would just break into the city walls with a drill and attack the police with military equipment, so they probably wanted military leadership."

James knew where he was going with this so he pressed the button of the arm boosters (Just so you guys know they did not take his arm booster because since he came in willingly they felt no need on taking anything off from his property) and he resisted the pain looking Bogo in the eye saying "If you think I will let you let my brother turn into public enemy number one you in another reality, Bogo"

As soon as Judy heard this she ran towards James arms and grabbed them lightly as she said "Calm down James we don't want a fight to begin in here."

"It won't unless Bogo places my brother off the public enemy list." This time James grew louder and was standing up from his chair.

Then Bogo stood up and said "First of all, he is not confirmed to be enemy number one. Second of all is that even if he were public enemy number one, it would have been because of his actions. I can assure you that said actions were not influenced by the police."

"Oh you want to bet on that! Because I think that chasing him all over the city is not enough to may need help from rebels!"

— Meanwhile with Billy —

"Okay Billy, do you have the buffalo in sight?"

"Yes"

"Okay, then wait for my signal to fire and remember that no matter if you don't see the buffalo just fire on my command."

— Back in the Interrogation office —

"You could also consider that he had something to do since the beginning!" A silence was heard throughout the room. All but Bogo's eyes were wide open as James let out a tear.

Then James said "You take that back you oversized piece of shit." still holding his teeth firm

"No"

"We're, screwed." said Nick with a non-surprised face.

James immediately used his arm that Judy was grabbing to shake her of pushing her towards Nick and collapsing into him. Then he did something no one would have thought he would dare do, he grabbed Bogos left (Bogo's left perspective) horn and pulled it to the side making the imposing chief fall to the ground with a crack in the floor. But James immediately screamed in pain "AAUGHH!"

— Seconds before with Billy —

As soon as James grabbed Bogo's horn Xavier shouted "Fire Billy!" (Picture the following in slow motion) Immediately a bullet came out of the sniper spinning in circles until it hit the glass breaking it into two and releasing a dart with the prototype venom in it. The dart barely missed chief Bogo by a hair and hit James's neck. Billy was shocked at what he just did to his own brother and let the sniper fall out of his hands and into the ground where it smashed into two.

"Well done Billy, you did well."

"What do you mean well! I thought this was to rescue my brother, not eliminate him!"

"It is but we cannot rescue him fool proof if he is in the ZPD but if he is in the hospital then we can rescue him."

"What about curing him?!"

"The Zootopians have the cure so they will do that for us. After three days he should have been cured already."

"Fine but next time I want to know the whole mission, and I still want those answers for what I asked back at the bunker."

"We will, but for now return back to the bunker."

— Back in the Interrogation office —

"Guys," said Nick "I think James might have been hit by a savage bullet"

James stood up but holding his head, closing his eyes and moving from side to side while hitting himself with the wall and table. Then he took his hands of his head and started painting hard while looking down.

Judy got closed and began to ask "James? Are you ok-" Gluk ack

James looked up at the choked bunny and they all saw that his eye turned red and orange while saying "Good night little bu-" Pow

James instantly let the bunny go and he stood there until he finally fell to the ground leaving a small puddle of blood slowly growing. Nick had fired his gun at James's stomach as he later went running for Judy who was catching her breath and regaining strength.

"Let's take them to the hospital, they will be able to rest there."

— In the bunker —

"Okay, WHAT THE FUCK!"

"I know, I know you know almost nothing of the situation but there is no need for this inappropriate use of language."

"It's not that! It's the fact that you made my brother get turned into a killing machine and get shot in the stomach for God sake!"

"Well, I told you-"

"Xavier let me handle this, meanwhile why don't you and the others make the rescue plan in the strategic room."

"Yes Ms. Bellwether, right away."

"Look sweetie, not everything can come out like a clean window, it will always have it's cracks and dirty spots. Sometimes those need to be included for the plan to work, do you understand that?"

Billy gave a sigh, he couldn't get mad at someone that would talk to him so nicely "Yes Ma'am"

"Please, call me Bellwether. Besides it is getting late, you better go with Xavier to the strategic room and then he will direct you to your quarters(room)."

"Thank you Ms. Bellwether, I'll go right now."

"Good night Billy"

Bellwether immediately went to her own room with no rush and closed the door behind her with lock. She went to her desk and opened the first drawer then took everything off, finding a secret compartment. Then with a key hidden in her back pocket she opened that secret compartment to take out a tape recorder. She pressed the record button and started talking. "Day 167, Time 8:19 PM, We are a step closer to getting the second military expert so that we can finally take over zootopia and with this technology we can conquer the world of Zoomania."


	11. Bunker H part 1

**Again I made a way to long chapter so I divided it into 2 again, sorry if I leave you at a cliff hanger.**

The next day, in a hospital at the main region of Zootopia, lied an animal no Zootpoian knew about, except for the cops. Judy, who was a victim of the vicious attacks of James, was right outside of the door watching at the creature that tried to kill her but now seemed defenceless. She remembered the damages well because she could barely speak after the choking. As soon as she was about to enter the room, Nick grabbed her by her shoulder and said "Don't go in, he may wake up any second now and grab you by the throat again."

Judy tried to clear her throat "I know that he tried to kill me but it was the Night-Howlers symptoms, he didn't mean it. Besides the antidote was given to him so he will not attack me again."

"I know, I just...don't want him to hurt you again."

"If you're so worried about my safety you can come in as well you baby." said Judy in a low and damaged voice

NIck made a joking grin as he answered "Challenge accepted."

When they came in they saw 3 male Turtle doctors in the far right of the room which looked like writing so they were probably looking at his health status. Yet one female Zebra doctor sat beside James and heard his heartbeat with a disappointed face.

"Dr. Stripes, how is he doing? Is he all right?"

She was about to speak when one of the doctors who were in the far right of the room requested her attention and said "Excuse me for a while."

She turned around and the Turtle spoke in her ear with fast whispered that they couldn't understand. Then after about 15 seconds she turned around and told us "I am sorry to tell that my fears of his condition have been confirmed, he has brain cancer."

"Brain cancer?! How did he get Brain cancer?"

"We believe that the said bullet that poisoned him and controlled him to act so savagely might have left some bruises in his brain which then have been growing because of a radioactive toxic that was left in his brain causing cancer."

"Can you cure him?"

"We believe so, apparently this cancer is weaker than normal so we should have no difficulty in curing him and repairing the damages. But, since he suffered blood loss he will need to rest for 2 days before it is safe to give him the treatment."

"Thanks for letting us know Dr. Stripes."

"It is my job after all, and one more thing. We predict that he will wake up tomorrow but the visits will have to be brief so I will Z-mail you when you can see him, sounds good?"

"That's just wonderful, thank you doctor."

Judy and Nick left with a sign of relief, but both for different reasons. Judy was relieved because James will be alright after all. Nick felt relieved that James did not wake up and that he wouldn't act so savagely anymore. They both got in their car and drove to their apartment since Judy had the day off because of the brutal attacked she suffered. "Hey Judy, want to get some ice cream in the way, I heard its good for sore throats."

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you Nick." Judy soon began to take her wallet out and as soon as Nick saw it he said.

"No no-no-no! You were injured, this tasty treat will be on me." Judy smiled at how considerate Nick had turned out after just a couple months, and she liked that because she couldn't get him off her head.

— Back at the Bunker —

Billy was looking for Xavier after the misunderstanding of yesterday, anxious for the answers he promised Billy, and he bumped into Bellwether dropping all of her paperwork as papers flew through the air.

"I am so sorry Ms. Bellwether, I did not see you there, let me help you with that."

"That is okay, you are just adjusted at not having to always look down. Could you please help me with these papers?"

"Sure Ms. Bellwether, I'm on it."

"Why thankyou dear"

"Say Ms. Bellwether, have you seen Xavier around here?"

"Xavier? Yhea, I did saw him in the shooting range down at level -47"

"Thank you Ms. Bellwether, here is your paperwork."

"Why thank you, you were the one that helped me put this back up."

"No problem, bye!"

"See you later sweetie."

Billy immediately went to the elevator and pressed level -47 and then a voice was heard as the doors closed. _You are about to enter the shooting range, please put on the protective gear, it is for you own safety._ Immediately some plastic glasses and earphone appeared behind him and placed them on and immediately the elevator said _thankyou for putting on the safety gear, have a nice day at the shooting range, and don't forget to be careful._ And the door opened.

 _Ding dong_

 _Bzeeoo Bzeeoo Bzeeoo Bzeeoo_

 _That is not how I remember how gun shots sound._ Thought Billy. And as he heard those sounds some blue lights appeared illuminating the room. He then moved towards the shooting area and found the very squad of soldiers that saved him from the cops and then he heard shouts saying.

"Charlie, I told you to aim with your left eye! Jacob, remember that posture is everything necessary for accuracy!"

It was Xavier training his squad in accuracy and Billy wanted to get his attention so he grabbed a gun, went to an empty range and started firing 3 shots that hit the center consecutively. Everybody stopped because of how good his accuracy was and while Xavier's squad was looking at Billy's target he looked at him with a smile saying.

"Well well, if it isn't our star sniper, what brings you to the shooting range?"

"I came here the answers you promised me yesterday."

Xavier gave a slight chuckle and shouted "Everyone take 10 and be back by the time those 10 minutes are over!"

"So, as I was saying, I wanted to know how you found this place."

"Well, to be fair, the history of this place is as complicated as it seems, so please take a seat."

They both took a seat and Xavier started

"6 months ago I was transported to this world by an experiment that the US government was trying faster travel through light speed, the tests were made and the test animals survived. The only problem was that they haven't used it on humans. SInce I was the healthiest one, I was signed up for the experiment, a man came to me to adjust my seat belt and said 'I'm just going to make some final adjustments and you should be ready to go.' I then heard some kind of cracker that sounded like electrical sparkles. I thought I had nothing to worry about because he was the expert and not me but then he told me 'You maybe will not end up in your intended destination but you will be in one piece so try to get near civilisation and contact us from where you are.' Then minutes after he left the machine was started up and I drifted into lightspeed but during the trip an explosion occurred in the machine from where I heard the crackle and the machine started spinning through time and space as I watched countless dimension from which I passed through and fell into this one."

"So we really are in another dimension."

"Not quietly, we are in our original dimension but in another time. But I will first continue with my story so can quite understand what is happening. So when I finally landed I hit the snow and I thought I was in the arctic or in any northern country but, man was it cold. I traveled to some lights which were from a city called Tundra Town. When I made it there I couldn't find anyone, not even the animals, the place was empty, I didn't know it then but it was one of the coldest days in Tundra Town. No one was allowed out of their homes because of the cold, since I had a bad feeling about the place I went into a warehouse that I could see in the distance hidden in the woods. I decided to stay there for a day but then I heard someone outside who was talking of a mysterious creature that walked into the same warehouse I was in."

"Let me guess, you thought that they were humans right?"

"Yes, I did, now let me continue the story, where was I again? Oh right! So I opened the door without hesitation as I saw 2 cops, one was a fox and another a bunny. They got scared of me and I of them so I ran off and they followed me. I tried to get off my back but it was no use. So I just kept running to where my legs could carry me."

"Commander Xavier, sorry to interrupt you but the 10 minutes are over."

"Already? Well, better get back into training you."

"Xavier, when can you tell me the rest of the story?"

"Well, I do have a busy schedule today but I can tell you tomorrow at breakfast but be there at 8 sharp."

"I will." James left the shooting range and went to his quarters(room) to get some rest but he couldn't. _Why would that scientist sabotage an experiment he was working on, It makes no sense, he could have only been a rival scientist, a spy, or...maybe he knew Xavier would end up here._


	12. Bunker H part 2

**Again, sorry for the cliffhanger so I will continue the story right here.**

Billy could not get a good time sleep so he woke up and felt real tired, he then looked at his clock beside him marking 7:50 am. "Shit!" Billy ran towards his closet and took out his cloths which were required for everyone to wear, Billy liked the style of clothing because it was Navy colored t-shirts with your name and job on the back and light brown pants which was what he would normally use back home in Florida. Billy ran out of the room and went directly to the elevator which was about to close.

"Hold the elevator!" But it was too late because when the man turned around the elevator closed.

"Fuck! I have to take the stairs 15 floors down!" Billy quickly ran down the stairs for the first 14 floors when he tripped and fell through the last floor of stairs bumping his head to the wall and then to the door. "Ow!" He didn't mind the fall because he really wanted to get there in time so he opened the door and there was Xavier asking with a smile in his face.

"Did you forget to open the door."

Billy was panting heavily when he finally said "No, I fell down the stairs."

Xavier let out a tiny chuckle and said "Didn't your parents ever teach you not to run in the stairs."

Billy now looked up to him and said "You bastard, quick joking around and tell me the story."

"Alright but first we get our breakfast, i'm hungry."

They walked to the food counter and they got served eggs and an apple for both of them, the eggs were quarter spoon in size and the apple was 1/8th of what a normal apple is. Billy just needed to ask "Why do you ration everything so small?"

"In case we have an accident in the cafeteria floor we have the rest of our supplies of food stored throughout the bunker. Do you want me to tell you the story or explain you about everything we do?"

"The story of course."

"I suspected so, could you remind me in which part we left?"

"When you were escaping the cops in Tundra Town."

"Right, so my legs could only carry me so far in the cold and harsh environment and I eventually fell of a hill which had a rock in the end which I knocked myself out with. Then I woke up days later in a hospital, I felt a pain in my eye, I had a scar crossing through it."

"So you have the patch because you hit yourself with a rock?"

"No, that part later comes afterward, and as I was saying, I woke up in the hospital with a scar. I thought the part of escaping the animals was just a dream so I got out of the medical bed, grabbed my clothes, put them on and went outside to the hall where no one was. I saw a light at the end of the hallway and as I grew closer I was hearing voices so I took a slight look and saw animals in white coats. I decided to hear what they were talking about so I stood there and they said 'This creature, is nothing like we have ever seen before, but his brain capacity is incredibly superior to other animals but it lacks the capability of using it to full potential. We will have to operate him again through the other eye for more research.' My hand started trembling at the end of that sentenced and I accidently dropped some medical supplies, which uncovered my secrecy so I ran to the other side of the hall."

"And that moment, Xavier knew he fucked up" They both gave a loud and long laugh.

"I sure did Billy but I solved it like a boss when I escaped the Hospital. You see, when I ran to the other side of the hall there were 2 police animals, but this time they were a tiger and a polar bear, the tiger went in first to try and tackle me but I slided below his jump and stood up again, this time the polar bear was pointing a tranquilizer at me and he shot. I evaded his shot and it hit the tiger that was trying to get me from behind, as soon as the polar bear got distracted I sucker punched them in the face."

"Really? You sucker punched him?"

"No, I killed him with an M4, of course I sucker punched him. He then backed up some steps and I tackled him to not let him chase me so easily. I ran to the stairs and noticed that I was underground so I had to go 2 floors up to find a lot of animals screaming as they saw me, I immediately went to an alleyway that was beside the hospital. I found myself behind a garbage container hiding from all of the commotion when I heard the sound of a police car and doors opening and closing. I prayed to god to give me a sign if he really wanted me to be experimented and then it literally hit me. A laser gun fell into my head."

"Okay now you are making this up. How in the world could this have happened?"

"It will all have sense once you let me finish the story. So, after the laser gun fell on my head the police animals hard the noise and said 'Did you hear that?' I quickly grabbed the gun and hold it to my chest but then I noticed a lever with different modes: signal, weapon, hole, and pointer. I decided to make a hole in the wall as they were getting near but then a yellow light turned on and a little screen in the gun said 50%. Then the cops saw him and said 'Hey! Get back here!' It was the bunny and the fox from last time. So i decided to go through the hole that I created leading me into another alleyway, but this one had an exit yet as soon as I started running to it the fox was right there. I turned back to find the bunny behind me with a tranquilizer. Unlucky for me, her accuracy was better than the one of the polar bear and it got me on the same eye I have the patch in."

"Holy shit! So you can't see with that eye because she tranquilized it?!"

"Yes she did but since it was in the eye then the slippery surface must have taken more of the drug because I only felt dizzy afterwards and it felt more like a headache than my whole body coming down. I quickly held my back into the wall and took the dart out of my eye, grave mistake, my eye then started to take out a bunch of blood out. You would think I would have been captured by then and sent back to the hospital but a sudden smoke bomb appeared from the sky again and I was suddenly pulled up by a sheep, Ms. Bellwether."

"So she was the one that dropped the ray gun at you."

"Yes, but because of the blood loss I couldn't notice her at first. I was out until the next that when I woke up in the first floor of this bunker. Ms. Bellwether was there sitting in a chair beside me and when I woke up I saw her and screamed but then she said in a kind voice 'Calm down, calm down, I will not experiment on you like the others were, I saved you from the cops.' Then I asked 'Where am I, and why did you save me?' she patted my head and said 'You are in the only place that is left from your species, and I helped you so you could help the others' I was confused and asked 'what do you mean by the only place left of my species?'. Ms. Bellwether then told me that about 4000 years ago, humans have colonized all of the planets in the solar system and in those planets they started using only environmental friendly sources of energy.'"

"Wait, wait, wait, so humans colonized even Pluto?"

"Yes, will you let me finish?"

"Okay."

"Well as i was saying, she told me that humans in those other planets started using other sources of energy but the humans in Earth refused because of unemployment problems. You see, by the time the other colonies asked for Earth to change 40% of all employment had to do with the use of fossil fuels, and Earth could not let 40% of its population get unemployed. So they continued contaminating the planet and eventually could not live in the surface any more so they decided that they would freeze themselves for about 5000 years. By this time they predicted that Earth would be back at it's full potential. Since the animals have been using the fossil fuels, she said that they could finish the fossil fuels because of this early re-civilization building and re-contaminate Earth leaving them to have to freeze for an even longer time. She required my help to lead this new generation of past humans to stop the zootopians from making the same mistake as we did. And because this was going to be a force to battle for hope comming from humanity, she called this place, Bunker H."

"Couldn't you just talk to them?"

"She told me that they were as stubborn as us humans in that deal and that she herself tried to change the path when she found this place but they banned her from the city for doing so."

"Oh shit. Man, they sure are rough, I just hope that they won't experiment on my brother."

"We thought that through and they probably won't because he is weak and the operation could kill him."

"Well as long as they don't operate him."

— Meanwhile at the Hospital —

James woke up from his deep sleep and saw Judy beside him, sleeping on Nick's shoulder while Nick would hold her tight.

James finally said "You two are a real good pair." Nick turned around surprised that he didn't notice that James woke up and James added "Thank you for caring enough for me to stay here."

Nick had a disappointed look in his face and confessed "It's not that, the doctors figured out that you have brain cancer because of the savage bullet you took. They will make you a surgery as soon as you are strong enough to survive it."

"Oh, well then, what are my chances of survival?"

"Slim, but we hope for the best."

"And tell me Nick, what is a savage bullet?"

"It's a bullet that contains a venom that will make you go nuts and kill anyone you see, but fortunately the one you had was not too strong so you woke up earlier than most animals would have."

"Ok then, that is good." James turned his head up "Nick, could you do me a favor, it's not a big one."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you tell Judy I will miss her when I die?"

Nick then turned into a frightening look and saw that a tear came running of his face. "I will pal, don't you worry."


	13. Rescue Mission

"Okay so let's go over the plan one more time because it has to be foolproof." said Billy "At dawn is when most cops are not even awake yet so we will attack at sunrise. We will send 3 helicopters 2 battle ones and a medical one, the battle ones will guard the medical one at all costs as there is where James will be. The medical helicopter will be the only one to land, the combat ships will take out ropes for Xavier's squad and our elite team come out, then the helicopters will stay in the air to give us an aerial and ground perimeter around the building. We will try to capture as much doctor personnel that we can so we can use them to cure our soldiers that might have been injured in battle. After we find my brother, and we will, we will take him to the medical helicopter, we will also place all the captured doctors in that same helicopter and the rest of our troops will climb back up to the combat helicopters. Then we will return and make sure no one will follow us and return to base. Is this understood or do we need to repeat it again."

"I think we got it 10 minutes ago. Don't worry Billy we'll get your brother back. We have 3 hours until sunrise so I expect you to train accuracy and physical movement to be able to go against even the biggest elephant in hand to hand combat."

"Yes sir!"

"Dismissed."

— 1.5 hours later at the Hospital —

Judy finally woke up and Nick was asleep lying on his chair. She then noticed that James was awake as well and was looking up to the ceiling with marks of tears on him. "Are you okay James?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"About what, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well, my life before I came here. Since a boy I always wanted to become a soldier to protect anyone in need but then found out that there is more killing than saving in war. My parents would always ask me to retire, and I was going to but then I was sent...here."

Tears were forming in Judy's eyes because of how James might lose everything, and just when he was going to retire. "I'm sorry James, but I still hope for the best."

(For the next part I recommend that you put some sad music and read what James will say slowly for more emotion.)

"I still hope for the best, because, from the blue skies, to the dark tunnels, from the civilized cities, to the unknown wild, I will never give up hope, and never stop to love, as every frown can be turned...around."

Judy had finally started to cry and as she wiped her eyes to stop the crying she proposed "I can stay here if you want any support."

"Thanks Judy, just make sure Nick is okay with that, I don't want anything in my subconscious before I die."

Judy could no longer stop the crying "Stop it James! Stop it!" *snif* *snif* "You are not going to die."

"I hope you are right, but it's not on me to decide this time." Judy stood up from her chair and hugged as much as James as she could reach. "Why are you doing this. Why would you care for me after all the trouble I caused, and after all the treats I made against your life."

"Because everyone deserves a second chance, if not, Nick and I would not be cops." His heart froze, he barely knew her and she was already crying for him, James hugged back. After a while Judy wiped her tears again, and James did as well as Judy returned to her seat to wake up Nick. Nick knew why she had the long face and he hugged her.

A knock was heard as the Zebra doctor came in announcing "Okay, so, with the recent health signatures James has, he should be more than ready to go for the operation, so I'm going to need you to step out."

Judy stood up and as soon as she was closing the door Nick said "Good luck buddy."

Then the Doctor turned to James with a needle in hand saying "This will make you sleep so that the operation can be a success."

Right when James had the needle in him he couldn't feel his arm and fastly drifted to sleep.

— 1.5 hours later —

The sun began to rise in zootopia and by watching the sun you could see 3 black dots growing bigger and bigger as they accelerated towards the city. Mostly everyone was asleep so they didn't notice the helicopters (Except for a few who woke up for the sound). On the combat helicopter to the right of the medical helicopter was Xavier and his squad, on the left side, there was Billy leading the squad of 4 elite soldiers. The medical helicopter landed on the hospital never ceasing to use the motor for they could need to escape on it. The combat ships flew over the roof of the hospital throwing ropes from where the soldiers came down.

Then billy shouted "Remember that we will not kill anyone here, only capture. Now move it!"

A doctor heard all the commotion from a floor below and ran to the counter to announce the police. When she saw the soldiers in her floor she pulled the fire emergency lever which caused everyone to run out of the building.

— Meanwhile at James's operation —

Judy and Nick heard the alarm and went inside the operation room to get James out, the operation was still in procedure and the doctors in side of the operation room knew why they came in and said "We can't take him outside with his brain exposed, his condition could get worse and die, but if we leave him here the fire would burn him or he would die for operation pause."

"We can use the fire extintors to buy you some time, how much do you need?"

"3.5 hours"

"I think that a little fire will not be that hard to handle" said Judy "Besides, the firefighters must be on their way already." Nick and Judy grabbed some fire extintors and got out to the hall. They saw all the people running but they saw no smoke or sign of fire then they saw a doctor at the end of the hall which was pulled back and a voice said "Gotcha!"

"Nick take out your weapon, I think this is not a fire emergency."

"Maybe they are the ones that took Billy, and may try to take James to, we can't let them take James in the middle of the operation. Quick Judy! Help me do a barricade with these chairs!"

It didn't take them long to make a wall tall enough to cover Judy when on her knees and then they appeared. Nick took the first shot and got one of Xavier's squad, he quickly threw himself back before Nick could take another shot. By that moment, Xavier and Billy were coming over and asked what happened, he explained and told them them that they were a Fox and a Rabbit.

"It's Fucking them! Billy go around and wait until I give you the signal."

"What is the signal?"

"You will know what the signal is, now go!"

He held his back to the wall and shouted "Hey cops, how about if we play a game of who am I. I will have my hands up and let's see who you think I am." He then turned around with his hands up and asked "Do you remember me? Or maybe you don't, how about like this?" Xavier took off his patch and showed an eye that seemed to be shot.

"You, are you only attacking the hospital for revenge?!"

"No, it is more of a rescue. Now if you could please give my partner behind you your weapons?"

They turned around and saw Billy pointing his gun at them, Judy and Nick raised their hands as Billy took the weapons of the cops. Then another person came and tied Nick's and Judy's Legs and arms with some rope. Right after that, Xavier came upon them and asked. "Where are you hiding James?"

Nick responded "Why would we tell you."

Xavier gave a nod to Billy and he grabbed Judy and placing her in his chest, Xavier took out a knife from his pocket and said "I won't ask again before acting, WHERE IS JAMES!?"

"He is in this operation room."

"Operation room!?" Xavier quickly booted the door open and said "Everyone stop the dissection!" The rest of the soldiers entered the room as well and with them their prisoners.

The doctors looked at him with fear but the Zebra doctor said "We are not dissecting him, we are curing him. He has brain cancer."

Xavier knew that they were telling the truth, but with Billy did not believe in them and ordered them to stop the dissection. Then Xavier pulled his shoulder and said "Calm down now, she might be telling the truth."

"How are you so sure, you told me not to trust them."

"I did, but we didn't tell you all of the possible symptoms of the bullet you fired. There was a slight chance that he would also get brain cancer because since we didn't have access to the natural ingredient of the poison. We used radioactive substances, the more injured the host would be the bigger the possibility of him getting brain cancer."

Billy punched Xavier to the ground and shouted "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!? I COULD HAVE TOLD YOU HE WAS VERY INJURED!"

"I understand your stress so I will let that one pass. Doctor, how long until the operation is over?"

"About 3 hours."

"Okay then, my squad will take the Combat helicopter back to Bunker H and report to our leader to give us more reinforcements. We are not leaving without the doctor's guarantee that he will survive."


	14. Mobilization

1 hour has passed since the attack on the hospital, the human forces were still there, waiting for the operation to be finished. The human forces have placed 3 snipers on the top of the building, and one on the windows for every side of the hospital. There were 20 ground forces inside the hospital and 5 helicopters flying around the hospital. Although the police was there, they did not fire as long as they did not get any closer to the hospital or fired at them. The 2 sides were at a stalemate for as long as the operation continued, this did not make Xavier happy, if he did not have the upper hand then the enemy could take it at any moment. Suddenly he received a call from his radio.

"Commander, they request your presence at the top of the building for an announcement."

"Do they have any snipers pointing in that direction?"

"No sir."

"There better not be, I don't want a bullet going through my head."

Xavier went up stairs to the roof of the hospital and with arms crossed behind him, he looked at the crowd of Policemen, reporters and angry civilians. Then Xavier gave a shout.

"What is your announcement!"

Bogo stood from the crowd while grabbing a megaphone. "The Zoomanian army will be here in half an hour, if you do not retreat by then, we will be forced to engage with the full force of 2 million soldiers!"

Xavier was not surprised, he expected a greater force than 2 million, he turned around and went back down with no comment. He reached towards billy and told him the announcement that Bogo gave him.

"What is the full military arsenal that Bunker H has, starting with air force, then ground force vehicles, anti aircraft, and finally ground personnel."

"We have 100 combat helicopters, 250 fourth-generation planes, 175 fifth-generation planes, 120 sixth-generation planes, 50 seventh-generation planes, 20 eighth-generation planes, and over 750 pilot's. That is our full air force."

"I want 10 helicopters surrounding the perimeter of Zootopia. No planes shall be deployed unless we need to bombard the city. Now tell me about ground vehicles."

"We have 500 trucks, 700 Black Panthers Lightning, 800 Black Panthers Long Range, and 1000 Black Panthers Titans."

"Why the different names with Black Panther in the beginning"

"They are all black panthers but some have more armour and can have more arsenal but some can work very effectively at long range, and the other ones are plain three times faster."

"Okay then, I will need 50 Long rangers at the top of the mountains, no others needed, we must not show our full force of anti aircraft."

"We only have 500 Russian Pantsir anti aircrafts."

"Place 10 of them on the mountains. Now, tell me our whole personnel of soldiers."

"We have 500 million if we count our reserve forces but our active personnel is 50 million and divided in 3 ranks, Elite, Experienced, and Rookies. We have 40 million Rookies, 7.5 million Experienced, and 2.5 million Elite."

" And what about with our reserves on Experienced rank?"

"That would be 200 million soldiers."

"Good, I want us to only use Experienced ranked soldiers until we are out of them, in that same time the Elite will train the Rookies to become Experienced or even Elite. For now I want 10 million Experienced soldiers ready to engage into battle."

"10 million Billy? But, we don't need so many."

"We will make them believe that it is our full force since we are getting an amount of personnel 5 times their size. Give this information to Ms. Bellwether immediately, and keep me informed on any other events. If the army is on sight don't even ask for my permission, just tell our 10 million troops to engage without hesitation. I will check on the prisoners."

"As you say Billy, but you sound a bit serious in your voice, just don't take anger into the battlefield."

"I'm fine Xavier, I'm just a bit tense because of my brother, just go and inform our leader."

"I will Billy, don't you worry."

"Xavier, before I forget, I'm sorry for punching you in the face."

Xavier gave a smile to Billy saying "It's okay, I kind of deserved it."

"One last thing Xavier, do we have nukes?"

"All of the nukes that were in the world were sent into outter space along with everything anyone knew about them, except for 5 a scientist helped us design. We also believe that the animals don't have nukes. I'll come back in a while." and he left. Billy entered the room where Judy and Nick were kept and closed the door behind him.

Nick looked up and ask "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk, and asked some questions that have nothing to do with secrets of the police or army or any of that."

"Then why do you keep us prisoner, and not kill us?" asked Judy

"Because we are not monsters, we are not terrorists, we are not rebels, we are freedom fighters. We do not want to fight for domination of this planet, we want to fight to stop the cycle of extinction."

Judy now rose her head and asked "What do you mean cycle of extinction?"

Billy took a seat and spoke "Before you animals turned civilized, Humans were the dominant species of the planet, we contaminated it because of the excesses of use fossil fuels, forcing us to freeze ourselves underground and wake up 5000 years later to find Earth living again."

"You mean Zoomania?" asked Nick confused

"Call it what you want, we called it Earth. We were supposed to wake up 5000 years from now but then we were saved by an animal, a sheep, she told us you were using the fossil fuels that killed this planet, we runned the math and by the time we would unfreeze Earth would be dead again. She tried to tell you afterwards but you wouldn't listen to her, and you banned her from the city. Ever since we have been preparing plans for total war."

"If you mind me asking," Asked Judy "what is the name of this sheep you are talking about."

"Oh, you mean our leader, Ms. Bellwether."

"Bellwether?!" Nick and Judy replied.

"Yes, her, the one you banned for being concerned of the planet."

"That is not true, she is a liar, and no good soul."

"How dare you speak like that about her!"

"If it were not for her we would have been caged by you animals!"

"We wouldn't!"

"Can you look at me in the eye and tell me that we would not be tested or dissected on? CAN YOU!?" Judy was about to speak, but then remembered the incident with Xavier and looked down. "I thought so, now be grateful I am telling them not to kill you." Billy slammed the door giving an echo to the room.

"This time Bellwether has gone too far." Stated Judy

Nick turned around and said "But we can't stop them, they have been planning for this war, maybe they will conquer Zoomania."

"The war has not begun, we can still sort things out, if, and only if, we talk nicely to them."

"But then what do we do now?"

Judy shoved towards Nick kissed his in the lips and laid on him saying "We hope James will be able to stop his brother."

Billy went directly to his brothers operating room and asked the doctors on how the operation is going. "Well apparently you species heals slower than most of us so we will have to let him rest for 3 hours at the least after the operation."

"Is there anyway we can at least make the operation procedure go faster."

"No, but I can guarantee you that because of the brain cancer, he will not be able to control his speech so he will be talking gibberish until tomorrow, but he can still write to communicate."

"I just wanted to warn you that the army is coming in about, 15 minutes. Don't be frightened, we will do everything possible to protect the hospital."

Billy walked out of the operation room to find Xavier running his way "Whoa, whoa, calm down Xavier. What happened."

"The army, they are coming."

"Did you order the troops to move towards them?"

"Yes, but they are coming to this side of town and are ready to engage with 30 tanks, and about 50 trucks."

"Signal all helicopters guarding the perimeter to go and give them a fast welcome until the ground troops and tanks are in position to confront them."

"Billy, I doubt that 10 helicopters are nearly enough to go against them."

"That is why we will also send 5 fourth-generation planes to bombard them. I will join the ground troops in battle, I will need you to stay here and protect the hospital at all costs."

"But, Billy, if your brother wakes up-"

"He will not need me to explain him just let the cops explain him."

"Have you gone mad!?"

"He trusts them, if there is someone he will hear besides me is them, but try to hide yourselves until they come out of the operation room."

"But what if they do something to your brother!"

"I will place that guilt on me, we have more important things at matter than a reunion."


	15. The Inter-Species War

The sun had already risen by the time the Zoomanian army was but 5 km away from the city when the airplanes came in for the first line of bombing. After that single bombing the 2 million soldiers of Zoomanian were dispersed not expecting them to have airplanes. Some tanks started shooting to the airplanes, while always missing and by the time the airplanes were out of reach the helicopters were on top of them firing missiles at their tanks. Instantly the 2 million soldier army split into 2 while one side hid in the forest, the others charged into the city. Then the helicopters stopped firing while the troops advanced. Coming from their right side came low flying airplanes shooting their machine guns at the running soldiers, and as soon as they flew upwards the helicopters fired again. On the roof of the hospital Xavier saw the successful attack against the Zoomanian army to then order attack on the cops.

"Snipers, direct all fire to the wheels of the cops until they are all out of air! The rest follow me through the entrance!"

Suddenly gunshots were heard even to the most remote part of the city, the civilians panicked as it descended into chaos. All the cops were getting pawned at the hospital so they could not place order in the city. Judy heard the gunshots and said.

"It started, thousands and maybe even millions will die because of Bellwether." said Judy

Xavier came through the door with weapon in hand saying "You 2 are coming with me." The 2 of them stood scared as they thought that they were going to get executed, but they were taken to James's room. Then Xavier said "By orders of Billy you 2 will be the first to greet James and explain him what is going on, and don't try any funny tricks because we won't think twice on killing you then."

The doctors were finishing the operation on James as they took a seat and waited as the gunshots were heard to come in even larger numbers as time went by until a minute after they heard a pause in the shooting and heard a shout saying 'surrender now and we won't kill you' no more gunshots were heard. Then steps were heard near them and through the window appeared cops with their hands raised.

— 2 hours later —

Every single troop of the Zoomanian army who tried to enter the city was slaughtered. Yet, the ones in the forest still remained alive and with only 500,000 troops. When the 10 million troops arrived, (Yes, it took them 2 hours because Bunker H was in the other side of the city) a helicopter descended in front of them and told them they were all inside the forest. Billy then gave a shout saying "Remember! These soldiers are animals, evade hand to hand combat at all times, and remember that nothing is more important than yours and others lives!" They engaged into the forest and ran right into the enemy knowing that they were superior in number by 20.

— 2 more hours later —

It was a massacre, 499,800 of the Zoomanian troops that were in the forest were killed, only 50,000 killed humans. Although the animal soldiers were determined to face the enemy, most tried to flee because of the large numbers. Still, although the humans had secured victory, the army remained silent, not for tactics, not for honor, not for retreat, but for the death of Billy. He died while fighting 3 tigers in hand to hand combat with just a knife and the tigers with their claws. He avoided the first attack and made a cut through the tigers arm, while he was scratched from the back, he fell knee to the ground and dropped his knife as another tiger kicked him to the trunk of a tree. Then a soldier would shoot at the tiger hitting Billy only to be stabbed by the other tigers with their claws. Billy stood up again weakened and tired but committed to continue the fight as he gave a sucker punch to the tiger he had stabbed with his knife. This time the other tiger gave him an uppercut knocking him to the ground. Billy reached to his pocket without the nearing tigers noticing as with the same hand he ignited a grenade and with that in hand he gave a final punch which exploded between the 2 tigers (I am trying to make this death an honorable one). And as he was falling down he saw through his eyes his brother giving him a hand which Billy took as his soul abandoned the body.

Some minutes after the Human victory, James woke up with Judy and Nick still sitting with a frown. James tried to cheer them up and asked "Why the long faces?" Judy and Nick popped out of their seats and hugged James as if they were never going to see him again.

"We missed you." said finally Judy

"Okay" _Gulk_ "but can you please stop choking me." They instantly let go off from James and returned back to their long faces.

James asked "What happened."

They both looked at each other and Nick spoke "A war is what happened, between your species and the rest of the others."

"What?! But why?!"

"Remember that poison that made you go crazy?"

"Yeah? What about it."

"It was made by a sheep called Bellwether and she is currently leader of your species, she was even the one that ordered the bullet to hit you."

Xavier entered the room and said "Okay you two, stop the explanation for a while, I need to tell something to James."

"Who are you? And what do you want to tell me?"

"I am Xavier, the man who communicated to your phone and told you about the hurricane's, also the man who agreed for you to get shot with the crazy poison, but I never thought that you would actually get brain cancer."

"You did what?!"

"I can explain."

"Then tell me! Why give me brain cancer!?"

"Because if we wanted to rescue you you had to be where cops wouldn't be surrounding you so we decided to make you sick enough to go to the hospital. And it was your brother that took the shot."

"Well, then he must have known that it was your best option."

"However, I need for you two to step outside for a moment."

Judy and Nick slowly went outside of the room and sat in a nearby chair, and Xavier closed the door to later stand beside James's bed and say "It may not be the best moment to say it but I believe I need to, your brother...he fought to the end for you" James's eyes widened as his whole world froze except for his and Xavier's voice. "I told him to stay here with you, but he felt as if he had to go. "He still had some words of consciousness when he told another soldier 'From the blue skies to the Dark tunnels, From the civilized cities to the unknown wild, I will never give up hope and never stop to love as every frown can be turned around' and told him to remind you about it. I'm sorry."

James was now in a deep thought state, he could not take of his head the face of his brother, then he remembered. Judy told him that the humans had a new leader, a sheep...named "Bellwether." He turned his hands into fists as he thought of how it was all Bellwethers fault. If she would have not started the war, his brother would still be alive. If she wouldn't have ordered the bullet to be fired at him, his brother would still be alive. He quickly jumped out of his bed and without thinking clearly he opened the door and faced Judy and Nick asking "How can you prove that Bellwether is guilty."

"Well, there are security cameras that guard all of zootopia and we could show her evil doing." Answered Judy.

"Okay I will tell the others you are coming with me. We are going to prove she is evil."


	16. Killing in the Revealing

James took Judy and Nick to the hospital base floor where a soldier was guarding the entrance. He then looked at James walking forward and said "Woah, stop there James, you are supposed to report at Bunker H with Ms. Bellwether."

James playing it smart said "I'm just going to the police station with these dillweeds to get my stuff back and imprison them to see how they like it, could I borrow a gun to make sure they won't attack me or try to escape?"

"Sure thing James, here, have my 9mm handgun, oh and one more thing James, I am sorry for your loss." This time James wasn't acting, he did look down in depression and as soon as the guard noticed he grabbed James's shoulder and said "Hey James, how about if after getting your stuff I buy you a coffee mug. Also, here is your gun."

"Thanks, but I'm fine, I can can walk it through."

They left the hospital and evaded every other soldier they could as they made it to the only part of the city that was not roaming with soldiers, the central part of the city. The city was deserted as they walked through, it seemed as if everyone knew that the moment the soldiers came in they would kill them. Some curtains were slightly open with eyes poking through it as they saw what seemed a capture of the most dynamic duo of the police force. Many just closed the curtains completely but some, just headed out of their hiding places and started to attack James. "Run!" They were being chased by simple civilians, James could easily take them out but he didn't want to. They finally made it to the doors of the police department and while Judy and Nick entered James stopped and shouted "Go on without me! I will hold them off." Judy wanted to take James with her but Nick pulled her back as the crowd grew near, james dropped his gun and faced the angry mob in front of him as they screamed in anger. They grabbed James and punched him several times while Judy and Nick were watching.

"No!"

"Judy we have to go, the sooner we do this the sooner we save him."

James was plummeted to the floor as the animals began to kick him he saw his last glimpse of Judy and Nick running up the stairs into the vigilance room. As soon as a kangaroo kicked him in the eye everything went black.

He woke up and was in the hospital yet again, this time Judy and Nick were not beside him but rather Xavier. "Xavier, where are Judy and Nick."

"You mean those who dragged your half dead body? They will be executed in 10 minutes at Bunker H by Ms. Bellwether herself."

"What?!"

"What do you mean by 'what'? They knocked you out and tried to drag your body to dispose it."

"They saved me from the mob that knocked me out you idiot!"

"First of all I did not found you and said that they were disposing your body, second of all, we better hurry up if we are going to stop the execution. Follow me!"

James jumped from the bed and followed Xavier to the roof while saying through his radio "Stop the take off! I repeat, stop the take off! Me and James are going as well." When we got to the roof the helicopter was still there ready for take off. When we finally were in the air it felt as if time was going faster than it should and he asked Xavier how much time it would take them to get there.

"By the time we get there we may barely get to the execution on time!"

"Then hurry up this helicopter!"

"Pilot, go at full speed, we have an emergency!"

Back at the Bunker, the whole community of 500 million people were gathering at the stage floor, as everyone took a seat the lights on the seats turned off as the only place with light was the stage, a man in military uniform stepped up to the microphone stand and said "Please welcome, our great leader, Ms. Bellwether." A round of applause was heard as the man stepped back letting Bellwether climb up to the microphone. "Thank you, thank you, here we are after what we thought was just a rescue, but turned out to be our first major victory as we smashed 2 million soldiers of the Zoomania armada for 50,000 of ours. Now we will give a moment of silence, not just for the fallen soldiers, but for the life of Lieutenant General, Billy he died in battle while fighting on hand to hand combat against 3 tigers, the moment of silence will begin now, please rise above you seats." The crowd rose and looked down as if defeated, bringing respect to the ones that lost their lives for the cause. "The moment of silence is over, you can sit back down." Everyone sat back down.

— Meanwhile at the surface —

The helicopter landed on a helipad that was exposed as a trap door that looked as if part of the hill lifted up. As the helicopter landed they descended to the helicopter level where the helicopter would be stored. The descending was slow and they had to go down many floors.

"Xavier, did we really need to stay in this thing?"

"It is for our safety, if we left we could have fallen or be smashed by the trapdoor."

— Back at the Stage —

"Now, in name of Billy we will now I will recite his last words, From the blue skies to the Dark tunnels, From the civilized cities to the unknown wild, I will never give up hope and never stop to love as every frown can be turned around. These word reached the hearts of many soldiers that heard him say this and for that same reason this will become our national anthem."

— Back with Billy and Xavier —

Billy and Xavier finally made it down and ran towards the elevator and as they did Billy asked "What floor?!"

"-50" (Yes, -50, because with so much stuff you need a lot of goddamn floors)

They entered the elevator and pressed the button which took them to the floor -50. But as it happens to most of us, people trying to go down made the elevator stop.

— Back at the Stage —

"We also will honor his death with the execution of 2 cops that tried to dispose of the beaten up body of James, Billy's brother." Into the light came 2 figures with black covers on their heads with 3 guards behind them, they were pushed to the ground and kneel. Bellwether walked up to them with microphone in her right hand and gun in the other. She took of the covers exposing Judy and Nick to the light of the stage as they twitched their eyes. The crowed booed at them as their faces showed and Bellwether said "Do you have anything to say to these poor humans that you tried to shoot down?" She placed the microphone in front of Nick and nothing was heard except for his breathing. "No response? Well how about the bunny over here." She placed the microphone in front of Judy and she said "Don't trust her, she is not what she told you she is." The crowed booed at her and Bellwether said "Jeez, that hurts my feelings, well, I will now get rid of you so you don't hurt anyone ever again."

Nick was going to try and stop her but then a loud and powerful voice echoed the large stage saying "STOP THE EXECUTION!" They all turned to James and Xavier as they ran to the stage. James shouted to the whole crowd saying "THEY DID NOT HURT ME! THEY SAVED ME FROM AN ANGRY MOB!"The crowd of 50 million people seemed surprised that the animals would do that since they were told that they would hurt them. James turned to Judy and asked where the video recording proving Bellwether guilty were.

"They are in your back pocket."

He then reached to his right back pocket and took out a disc. Now facing the crowd, he announced "THIS DISK THAT I AM HOLDING, CONTAINS PROOF, PROOF THAT EVERYTHING BELLWETHER TOLD US ABOUT THE OTHER ANIMALS WAS WRONG!"

At first nobody believed him but then Xavier stood beside him and shouted at the confused crowd "I TOO SAW THE VIDEO, IT IS REAL!" Soon everybody rose up and demanded for the video to be played, but then Xavier, felt a lifeless cold feeling he had never known until that day, the feeling of being shot in the back. He fell to the ground leaving a puddle of blood in the stage floor. Bellwether shot him.

She held her gun pointing at Judy and grabbed her by the ears saying "If you get one step closer she will be next and you will never see her aga-" She was shot in the back by one of the guards, the other 2 helped Nick and Judy while James ran to Xavier still lying on the floor. He turned him around as Xavier barely spoke "James, I think I will fade away."

"Don't you die on me Xavier."

"I don't care if I die or not because I saved humanity and justice alongside you, while you teached me, that hope must always be contained, with you…" Xavier died.

— The Next Day —

Peace was declared between humans and the rest of the animals, BIlly's and Xavier's funeral was held on the top of the mountains near the city where they could watch the sunset in their graves. That same day was declared by the whole planet as the day of Unity. In this special day no discrimination against another species was allowed in the whole country and the people were free to celebrate a day together as one whole planet.

It was the end of the day while Judy and Nick were about to leave the bunker, James catched up to them and said "Thank you for helping me stop this war, we will build a city like no other which might be finished in 5 years if all 500 million of us work hard on it, but we will need help on getting the materials so I thought that maybe the Zootopians could help us with materials."

"I think that they would love to help you build your city, maybe even the whole planet of Zoomania."

"Thank you, I hope you don't mind but I have a favor to ask."

"What is it James?"

"Do you have any advice on how to get women? I want to start a family you know."

They both laughed and Nick joined in as well then as soon as they stopped laughing and she said "Class starts tomorrow at 2 pm at my place."

 **After this, I think I want to advance some years and skip the boring part where they have no problems at all so I will create a new story called "The Humans of Zootopia 2: Next generation." I will try to have the first chapter of that story finished by noon on April 30th see you there.**


End file.
